Tom Renney
Tom Renney (born March 1, 1955 in Cranbrook, British Columbia) is a Canadian ice hockey coach, currently head coach of the New York Rangers of the NHL. He has also coached in the Canadian Hockey League and has coached the Canadian national men's hockey team. He made his NHL coaching debut with the Vancouver Canucks in the 1996-97 NHL season and was fired midway through the 1997-98 NHL season where he was replaced by Mike Keenan. Renney is in his sixth season with the Rangers and his third active season as Head Coach of the hockey club after being named the organization's 33rd head coach in franchise history on July 6, 2004. He was appointed as the Rangers interim Head Coach on February 25, 2004 after beginning the 2003-04 season as an Assistant Coach. He was originally named to the coaching staff on July 21, 2003. Renney spent his first two seasons with New York as Director of Player Personnel, where he oversaw all facets of the team's amateur scouting operation, while assisting with the professional scouting department. He was promoted to Vice President, Player Development on June 21, 2002. In that position, he managed all aspects of the team's amateur scouting operations, while also assisting with the professional scouting process and player development within the organization. He has also been instrumental in establishing an off-season conditioning and skills camp for several Rangers prospects in Calgary, Alberta and now in New York at the Madison Square Garden Training Center. Renney's coaching experience spans 14 years and includes several accolades. He began his tenure behind the bench with the Kamloops Blazers of the Western Hockey League and immediately established himself as one of the league's best. In two seasons with the Blazers, Renney led the club to consecutive WHL titles, along with a Memorial Cup championship as the Canadian Hockey League's top team. His Kamloops clubs compiled a sparkling 101-37-6 record for a .714 winning percentage, which ranks as the all-time highest winning mark in CHL history. Following his noteworthy junior career, Renney joined Hockey Canada in 1993, where he was quick to find success as well. After being appointed Head Coach of Team Canada in August, 1993, he guided the club to a silver medal finish at the 1994 Winter Olympics in Lillehammer, Norway. In total, Renney has coached in 10 world championship competitions, capturing three gold medals, three silver medals and two bronze. Most recently, Renney has served his country on Team Canada's coaching staff at the 2004 and 2005 World Championships. At the 2004 tournament in Czech Republic, he helped guide the team to Canada's second consecutive gold medal at the prestigious tournament. This past spring, Renney and Team Canada once again appeared in the World Championship's final game, but were left with the silver medal after falling to the Czech Republic. NHL Coaching *'Regular Season' *1996/97: Vancouver Canucks 35-40-7 *2003/04: New York Rangers 5-15-0 *2005/06: New York Rangers 44-26-12 *2006/07: New York Rangers 42-30-10 *2007/08: New York Rangers 12-7-1 NHL Coaching Totals: 283 Games, 135 Wins, 118 Losses, 30 Overtime Losses, 0.501 Points % *'Playoffs' *2005/06: New York Rangers 0-4 *2006/07: New York Rangers 6-4 NHL Playoffs Totals: 14 Games, 6 Wins, 8 Losses, 0.429 Win % NOTE: Points % = Points Earned/Total Possible Points –''Where: Wins = 2 Points & Overtime Losses = 1 Point'' References * Biography on NewYorkRangers.com Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:NHL coaches Category:New York Rangers coaches Category:Vancouver Canucks coaches Category:Edmonton Oilers coaches